


Call Me Maybe

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: And this is crazy but here's my number.
Relationships: Kayla & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> How cool would it be if Kayla could see ghosts ad Reggie tries to get her number while trying to talk to Carrie?

Kayla had seen ghosts ever since she was little.

She wasn't sure how she had gotten that gift, but can be over-whelming, especially if she's hanging out with her moms (Taylor and Sharpay), doing homework, or dancing with Dirty Candy or the dance team.

It was after Julie had preformed with these ghosts, and everyone was confused about how they magically appeared on stage.

Kayla saw Julie looking nervous, with the mircophone still in her hand.

"Um.." she started to say, while everyone was still looking at her.

"Are those holograms?" Kayla asked, and Carrie looked at her while Julie looked relieved.

"Yeah, holograms." Julie replied, glancing at the boy with the beanie.

After the shock of seeing holograms (ghosts) on stage had worn off, Carrie looked at Kayla again.

"Kayla, what--"

Kayla bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry: Julie looked nervous and I was--"

"Hey! Kayla, right?" 

Kayla looked to her right and it was the same boy had had winked at her during the performance, and Kayla looked at Carrie, who was wearing a confused expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, now is not the best time." Kayla told him, not wanting to rude, and Carrie's confused expression turned to mad.

"Kayla, you better tell me what's going on or--"

The bell rang for the next class to start and Kayla sighed with relief and with a quick smile towards Carrie, she ran out of the gym and out into the hall-way, but the ghost boy had followed her out there.

"I'm sorry: I probably shouldn't have interrupted you when you were talking to your friend."

Kayla turned to him, and she gave him a small smile.

"It's okay: it's not easy when there's a cute boy trying to get your attention."

Who happens to be a ghost she thought, grinning when he blushed at her compliment.

She saw students going to their next class, and some people gave her strange looks, but Kayla's attention was on the boy in front of her.

"I have to get to class.." Kayla trailed off, and the boy nodded.

"Yeah. I should probably go find my friends and Julie." he replied, and Kayla torn off a piece of paper and took out a pen (purple) and wrote down some numbers before giving the piece of paper to the boy.

"Here's my number: call me later, okay?" she asked, as the second bell had rang, knowing she was already late and leaving the boy where he was, curious about the girl who stole his heart.


End file.
